


His Eyes

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Joking about Soulmates?, Mild mention of the Paopu fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: They had eyes to match the other's personality and character, but neither minded. It was a bond that held tight, even in the dark.





	

In his eyes, there is a home. Crystal blue shows the brighter days, the calm sea after a horrible storm, the brightness of hope and light that makes everything slip away to serenity. These are the eyes that anyone would want to come home to, twinkling brighter than any star in the midnight sky that you watch together. These are the eyes that have darkened with determination, filled with tears that made you feel like you'll drown should they ever chance to fall, that the darkness would take over from there and snuff the color that you've grown more than attached to.

 

They are the eyes you fell into the moment that your gazes first locked, the eyes you would give your own life to keep them sparkling.

 

The eyes that made you fall so deeply in love with truly living again.

 

\------------------------------

 

In his eyes, there is uncertainty. Aqua that matches the ocean on the sunniest day, when everything around is reflecting upon it, and showing more promise than you can ever hope to hold. When you feel weak, these are the eyes that bring you strength, the ones burned into your mind that give you the resolve to go on through the darkness. These are the eyes that remind you that fear is nothing when you have someone by your side that cares as much about you as you do about them. These are the eyes of a friend, a soul that knows every little piece of yours almost as well, if not better, than you do.

 

His eyes are the ones you travelled ages to find, the eyes that have both comforted and scolded you, loved you and made you even stronger than you ever were.

 

The eyes that shone brighter than any stone when you were reminded he wasn't going away.

 

\---------------------------

 

It almost felt like their eyes should have been swapped, colors matching the other's personality almost perfectly, but should you ask either of the two, their heads would shake. They would smile wide as they said that having 'each other's' eyes only meant that they were always going to be a part of one another's lives.

 

Almost like they had shared that star-shaped fruit before they had ever been born.


End file.
